


Reunion Gon x Killua

by fujoshi_chan1



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Implied Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck, M/M, My First Fanfic, Reunion Sex, Reversi, Smut, Switching, gonxkillua
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujoshi_chan1/pseuds/fujoshi_chan1
Summary: Gon was really excited. It's been so long since they separated in front of the Wold tree. His best friend Killua went on a journey with his brother Alluka to see the world and to protect him. It was really hard on the Black-haired hunter to let his buddy leave, especially after all they been through. But he had to do it, he had so much to do and to talk about with his dad. Several month passed by and Gon was positively surprised when he got a call from Killua to meet up.





	Reunion Gon x Killua

**Author's Note:**

> Gon was really excited. It's been so long since they separated in front of the Wold tree. His best friend Killua went on a journey with his brother Alluka to see the world and to protect him. It was really hard on the Black-haired hunter to let his buddy leave, especially after all they been through. But he had to do it, he had so much to do and to talk about with his dad. Several month passed by and Gon was positively surprised when he got a call from Killua to meet up.

They decided to meet in front of a cafe in a little sea town. It's easier to track enemies that way, Killua said. Gon didn't bother, he was just happy to see him after all the time. He got taller, improved his techniques and was looking forward to see the ex-assassins face. Quite on time the door of the small cafe opened and a tall, silver-haired teenager stepped in, leaving the people speechless for a second. His looks were astonishing and even Gon felt his heart skip a beat. The sleeveless shirt he was wearing showed his pale skin and the toned arms, he too got taller. Killua searched around and when his blue eyes caught on the well known silhouette of his best friend his face began to shine. 

“Gon! It's been so long.. ” he made his way to his friend. “How are you? You really grew quite tall, I'm impressed”.

“Sheesh… Killua! You're still bad mannered as always”, he replied with a pounding voice. Quickly he reached out to returned the hug the zoldyck teenager was giving him. The moment he felt his friends warmth and smelled his scent he immediately felt at ease. So many memory, so many events were connected to his scent, he really missed this and hugged him even tighter.

“Oi… you will crush me. You still tend to forget about your powers, but you also trained huh. It's really been a while”, the ocean-blue eyes became softer and a bittersweet tone mixed into his voice.  
They released each other and both’s eyes were shining with small tears.

“I really missed you~”, Gon was the first to find his words again. But before he could continue he found Killuas cheeks flushed red, as the other turned away his face. His golden eyes widened and the view struck a nerve. 

“...And as always your way to honest”, finally Killua broke the silence and they both laughed. 

It took around two hours for them to make up for the separated time. Non-stop they talked about old times. Gon gushed about his dad, the adventures he experienced and his personal challenge to find himself and improve. Killua told about Alluka, what they've been through and how they enjoyed their trips. He revealed that he got Alluka save somewhere and that he found new Ally who joined him to fight against Illumi. 

“But today is my day off and I wanted to spent it with a guy I once met”, his face became playful as he teased Gon. 

“What? So mean~ you are my best friend in the world and I thought you were the same?”, his voice broke on purpose, he turned his Back to Killua and tried to draw out the other teenager by teasing back. Not only the white-haired zoldyck matured, Gon did too. He changed since they last met and wanted to show how much he improved, not only physically. 

But Killua didn't reply, he already saw through the Freecs game and wouldn't let him gain the victory. Gon turned back and found his face really close to Killuas, suppressing the urge to jump back. He too didn't want to give in.

“Gon you idiot. You're way too young to tease me back”, Killua stuck out his tongue. 

“We're the same age and I matured too! I bet you had no date since we separated”, the Raven-haired also stuck out his tongue. 

Now Killua's expression changed, his deep blue eyes became icy and his voice got cold as he frowned.  
“What does that mean? What happened?”. 

“Eh, what's with that sour expression… not much I just had another date with Palm and~” 

“WHAT HAPPENED, GON!”, the zoldyck yelled at him and the people started staring at them. 

“Killua… calm down. What's wrong with you...Come with me”, Gon knew too well how Killua could lose control. He had to get him out, before the ex-assassin would start rampaging. 

Quickly paying the bill, they both left in silence. Gon took him to his Hotel room he reserved in advance not knowing how long he would stay at this town. They didn't speak on they way, Killua expression was still frozen, giving Gon a cold shiver who hurried to the room. 

As soon as both stepped inside, the sun-tanned hunter closed the door and spoke up “Killua, what's wrong with you? Nothing happened between me and Palm. She just told me about her chimera skills, but is still head over heels for Knov, so it was more of a meet up than a date. I was teasing you!”, Gon had a feeling why Killua was so sensitive about this, but it was too early for conclusions. 

The ex-assassin was still frozen, he listened to his friend but still remained silent. Gon stepped closer to him, the oh so missed scent appeared and he felt how his body tensed up, drowning in the familiar fragrance. 

“Killua… is it possible that you're still a vir~”.

“SHUT UP!”, Killua immediately interrupted the raven-haired boy. 

Now Gon was certain and a grin appeared on his face. Once more he stepped closer to Killua, now almost feeling the others breath on his skin. Killua was a little taller and Freecs teenager had to look up. The ex-assassin starred on the floor, trying to hide his embarrassment. His face was bright red. How was it possible that he, an ex-assassin and member of the zoldyck family lost his cool about this kind of trivial thing. 

It was a first for Gon catching his friend off guard and experiencing a speechless, embarrassed Killua, yet he enjoyed to the fullest

“Stop staring… “, the zoldyck member whispered in a devote voice, still avoiding eye contact.

Now the black-haired teenager felt thrilled and acted instinctively when his hand wandered on the back of Killua's head. With a soft push he forced him to bend down, just enough for Gon to reach those pale, almost white-skinned lips. Without hesitation he closed the last gap and tasted the sweet, yet unknown taste of his best friend. Killua didn't realize what was happening until he felt the warmth and heat of those tanned-skinned lips. He was unable to move, not once before he felt such sensation running through his body, leaving his mind blank. Not even the electricity training he had to endure in his childhood was so intense. 

Gon too felt the sensation, triggering his primal urges and lower half to bulge. He parted with the still dumbfounded Killua and said in a tempting yet warm voice “Open your mouth”. Another wave of thrills went down Killua's spine.

Suddenly on the receiving end, the Zoldyck did as commanded and opened his mouth. Once again Gon forced him to bend down and opened his own mouth too. But before they lips could connect, Gon licked over those luscious, white lips in front of him. Killua shivered. Slowly he let his tongue, already sticking out, glide inside the other's mouth, exploring the hot, wet area. His heart skipped a beat when he noticed Killua uncertain breathing and rising heartbeat. Gon felt the heat that was emitted and when he looked up in those bluish violet eyes, that imprisoned him the very first time their glances met, he had troubles staying sane. Those normally so cool, controlled eyes were now teary with lust and passion. The black-haired hunter trembled by the view and pressed his body closer to the white-haired one. 

The Zoldyck teen swung his arms around Gons body and forcefully crawled his nails into his back. The Black-haired teen felt the passionate pain even through his clothes.

Gon grabbed a few of Killuas cloud-like bangs and in turns pulled softly or pushed hard in his direction. His other hand made his way down, along hard and trembling muscles, softly touching garment-covered skin, until he covered a hard bulge causing the taller teenager to moan silently. They exchanged one long, passionate kiss after another, while Gon skillfully sucked or licked Killua's lips. 

Suddenly the ex-assassin returned to his old self and took the initiative, pushing Gon back. Hesitant the Freecs teenager gave in and walked back without knowing what's going to happen. Then, without warning, Gon reached the wooden frame of the bed, lost his balance and fell backward right on the soft mattress. Without second thought Killua climbed atop of the black-haired hunter and locked both of his wrists above the others head. 

“I must admit~”, he said while licking his lips “~ you got me good there. But now I will show you what it means to tease a Zoldyck”, his face showed this superior, feline like grin Gon loved so much.

But the black-haired boy had a bad feeling. Struggling he realized to his surprise that his strength was nowhere near Killua's who still locked his hand above his hand. He couldn't even move a muscle and found himself at his friends mercy. The toned zoldyck teen knew right away what a even punishment was and began to bend down. Slowly he kissed the fidgeting Gon underneath him. His tongue licked along tanned cheeks and made his way to the hunters ears, softly nibbling on his earlobe. He continued down along the neck while, without Gon noticing, he locked both wrists with one hand. Now he began to unbutton the green jacket, Gon after all those month still wear proudly. When he opened the last button and looked up, an aroused shiver went down his spine. 

Those golden eyes were locked on his movements, on one hand filled with anger about the sudden position change on the other filled with pure pleasure, begging him to go on. Deep down in him something broke and he felt the urge to mess up his best friend even more. He would want him to have this begging, with tears filled gaze only and only when he was with him. He wanted to mark him as his property. But somehow he hesitated, not knowing and even feeling scared of this feelings he thought would have been locked away.

Gon, realising the hesitation, he took his chance and overpowered Killua to a certain point. He tried to change their positions but got interrupted mid-air since Killua stopped his movements. The quick reaction triggered Killuas assassin habits and he snapped out it.

He pinned Gon back down and his hand slid under the shirt, touching the tanned soft skin. Gon tensed up and let out a tempting whimper that surprised Killua as much as himself. But unfortunately for Gon it just invoked the others predator instincts and he lost it for a second ripping the last garment that covered the muscular body under him in tiny pieces. 

“Kil… Killua…”, the panting teen yelled with a trembling voice. 

Killua snapped back and looked down at the mess he made. 

“S.. sorry.. I can't control myself any longer… please bear with it, Gon”, his voice was hoarse from the lust. 

Again he locked Gons wrists with one hand above the others head and with his now free hand grasping one of his nipples. The sensation struck Gons body, heat spread from the point Killua touched and he gasped aroused. But those deep blue eyes just began, he bent down and took the other nipple in between his teeth, softly biting the the sensitive spot. 

Breathing and fidgeting heavy under the pale-skinned ex-assassin, Gon felt the stimulation reaching its climax. “Kill… I.. about.. no”, he stuttered with his remaining breath, but Killua ignored the whimper, continuing to knead and bite both of those delicious nipples. He also had trouble to restrain himself from ripping the remaining clothes off of this cream colored skin. The scent of sweat and passionate moans filled the room when Gon suddenly hold his breath followed by an almost soundless scream. 

Killua sat up and let the teenager under him found his breath. Gon panted, his mind went blank and he felt an satisfying pleasure filling him up. But it wasn't enough, not even close to that. 

“Did you come… just from your nipples? You're quite sensitive… is this your…?”, the blue eyes formed an aroused glance. The sign of the panting, curled up boy under him made him shiver.

“I never said I had experience…”, still catching his breath, Gon replied subdued. Whenever he moves he could feel the mess in his pants, feeling both ashamed and erected at the same time. Without a warning the whale island hunter stood up from the bed, turned around and pulled down both his pants and underwear, leaving the Zoldyck speechless. His member was still hard and pointed in Killuas direction. 

“But it's unfair if I'm the only one who got to feel good…”, with his sentence finished he jumped Killua, who was still magnetized by his friends vibrant cock. As soon as he realized what's happening Gon already pinned Killua down by sitting on the boys chest. His hard-on close to the white-skinned face. 

“I never said I experienced this before, but since you seem to enjoy yourself having your way, I too wanna try it”, Gon grabbed the others head with both his hands and arranged his member in front of those shivering lips in front of him. 

Killua wriggled around well knowing what was going to happen to him. Even though he was the hunter with more experience and should be the one being in the top position, the view of Gons sticky length on front of him turned him incredible on, more than his pride was willing to admit. 

“Once again… open your mouth Killua”, Gons huffed the words almost trembling by the thought of the following event but still dominant enough to impress the ex-assassin. His aura appeared and Killua felt the rising lust that the raven-haired boy emitted. He looked up and found himself captured in the almost honey like golden eyes that wanted nothing else than satisfying the deepest urge of manhood. 

The tip and the shaft of Gons member were all messy, the nipple-play really got him, Killua thought. Somehow it's really disgusting, the last thing he wanted to do was to give head to his friend. But on the other hand, he would have the opportunity to control Gons orgasm once again and that's where Gon didn't think this through. It couldn't be that bad, right. 

Finally Killua opened his mouth, stuck out his tongue and gave in to Gons request. The black haired hunter was almost drooling, still emitting an almost aphrodisiac aura, that even Killua wasn't able to withstand any longer. Slowly the tanned pulsating organ was inserted into his friends mouth and the moment the tip touched it's moist surface Gon moaned delighted. Steadily he shoved his length deeper, Killua already tasted the salty, yet sweet body fluid that covered the foreign body in his mouth. To his surprise it was more tasty than imagined. But it took all of his concentration to not pull back, well knowing it would be worth the wait. Gons mind went blank and when he wouldn't expect it, Killua would attack its prey, just like it's always been. Suddenly Gon reached Killuas throat and stopped for a second, panting slowly. The ex-assassin looked up and felt a strong shiver running through his body, the seductive look Gon gave him was not compatible. Even his crotch now hurt, caused by the restricted place in his pants after swelling so much. He huffed onto the still frozen cock until Gon started moving again. 

“I'm sorry… Killua… I reached my limit”, Gon whispered as he began to pull out of the others mouth and ram it back again with rising speed. Killua, surprised by the sudden domination felt tears in his eyes. His throat felt sore and he had troubles catching his breath between the thrusts, but he also felt a rising lasciviousness from his body below, making him even hornier. All he could hear were his best friends groans which gave him shivers. How was it possible for him to get this wasted just by sucking Gons dick.

Then he felt the member getting bigger. His moans synchronized with Gons as he looked up. “Kill.. Killua.. I'm...I'm about to cum. Can… I… “.

Killua drawled without forming a word then he tried to shake his head but it wasn't possible, it was stuck between the other hunters hands, still thrusting his vibrant cock into his mouth. When it depends Gons power was incredible.

“Sor… AAHHH”, Gon screamed as he shot a huge load into Killuas throat. Killuas eyes widened as he felt the hot cum overflowing his mouth. Gon moved back, pulling his length out and spreading the fluid all over the white face. 

The Freecs teen gazed down, turned on by the white-skinned and silver-haired boy covered in his semen. 

Killua sat up and coughed heavily. He opened his mouth and rinsed out a part of the cum in his throat. He was a mess, his face was sticky his throat sore and he smelled of sweat and cum all over. But still… his body was even hotter than before and it turned him really on to be used by Gon like that. Especially since it would be normally the other way around. 

When he looked up to give Gon a dead glare, the Raven-haired teenager groveled in front of him, chanting one apology after another. 

“I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry! I couldn't stop myself, I even felt that you didn't want to but I was so lost in it… sorry sorry sorry!”, the view of a huddled Gon apologizing non-stop was to much for Killua and he started to laugh out loud. Gon joined a bit confused but still glad to be forgiven. At least he thought so...


End file.
